Yusuke's Heritage
by mistress of fire
Summary: We all know that Yusuke's mom is a drunk, nothing is known about his dad. When he is fourteen he is recruited as a spirit dectective. What about before that, who has helped to raise Yusuke while his mom is drunk? This story is currently on hold.
1. prolouge pt1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Yusuke Urameshi has lived like a normal child up until his eighth year. He lived in a middle class apartment with his mom. Few things bothered young Yusuke. His mom's drinking problems, and his lack of a dad, were the only things that got in the way of his normal life. Yusuke did not know that everything was going to change.

Eight year old Yusuke was walking to elementary school on Monday December 18th. Seven older boys surrounded him chanting 'Whore's son, whore's son.' They pushed Yusuke back and forth between themselves. Yusuke was confused and angry about the other boys action. He did not know what a whore was but he knew it was nothing good. Yusuke noticed that more boys were coming over, he knew he had to stop them from hurting him.

Yusuke punched the boy that he was shoved into. The other boys stopped laughing and they all started to punch and kick him. Yusuke could not stop them but he was able to break free of the circle and run faster than both groups of boys. When Yusuke stopped running he was in a park and an hour late for school. Yusuke went home to put an icepack on his bruises.

That was the first time Yusuke Urameshi skipped school.


	2. prologue cont'd

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

When Yusuke got home his mother was in her bedroom sleeping. Yusuke opened the refrigerator and saw no food, there was no food in the cabinets either. He was going to ignore the lack of food and just make his ice pack when he saw $100 on the table. Yusuke went into his mom's room. "Mom, are you home sick from work today?" Atsuko opened her eyes and groaned "What are you talking about Yusuke? I feel fine, be a dear and buy the groceries for mommy."

Yusuke was very confused, he never knew that his mom was not at work when he was at school. He shrugged and decided that his mom worked at night. He walked slowly to the grocery store thinking about what he was supposed to buy. Yusuke entered the grocery store. Looking around he did not see any of the food that they normally had at home. He wandered around for a while before coming to the frozen food aisle. He got the food he thought they needed and took it to the cash register, glaring at the register's suspicious look.

Juggling the grocery bags, Yusuke staggered out of the grocery store. He almost dropped a bag several times. He was grumbling about how no-one could be bothered to help him when one bag finally fell to the ground. Yusuke was about to put the bags down to pick the other up when he noticed a man holding the bag in question. The man was tall, had long white hair, and purple tattoos. The man grinned and grabbed most of the bags out of Yusuke's hands. "Hey mister, give those back! They're mine." The strange man chuckled "so you don't want help getting these groceries home?" Yusuke shook his head "No, no, thank you. But how do you know where I live?" The man shook his head and the walk back to Yusuke's home continued in silence.

When they got back from Yusuke's house the man took the spare key from under the welcome mat without Yusuke having to tell him where it was. Yusuke glared at the man but did not ask how he knew where the spare key was. Yusuke opened and closed his mouth a few times but stayed quiet following the strange man into the kitchen. The two worked together in harmony until Yusuke opened his mouth "Are you mom's boyfriend?" The strange man looked confused "Your mother never told you who I am kid?" Yusuke shook his head. "Kid, didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Again Yusuke shook his head. The man looked so angry that Yusuke took a few steps back and prepared himself to run away. The man just muttered under his breath and stalked over to Yusuke's mom's room. Yusuke followed cautiously.

The man threw open the door to the room and slammed it shut behind him. Yusuke listened at the door. "What the hell were you thinking Atsuko?" the man screamed at Yusuke's mom. Atsuko answered "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, you promised to keep him safe!"

"He is safe."

"Safe, safe, how is he safe if he's wondering around the streets alone? He's only eight!"

Atsuko murmered something that Yusuke couldn't hear. It calmed the man down and he stopped screaming at her. Yusuke walked away knowing that he was not going to hear any more of that conversation.

Fifteen minutes later the man and Atsuko exited her room and went to Yusuke's. Atsuko entered first "Yusuke, this is Raizen. He's a friend of mine and he's going to be around here often, alright?" Yusuke nodded without looking up from the book he was reading. From that day on, every Wednesday Raizen would come over for a couple of hours bringing the week's worth of groceries with him. Yusuke never found money on the counter for groceries again.


	3. prologue pt3

Hey guys, I am back after my long absence, and I _Still_ don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Once again I apologise for the delay, it won't happen again. on with the story.

Six months later Raizen was the adult that Yusuke trusted the most, more than Atsuko even. Yusuke and Raizen were bringing the groceries back home. Raizen noticed that Yusuke was as skinny as ever. Raizen cautiously brought up Yusuke's dinner plans. Yusuke mumbled something about McDonald's and a dollar menu. Raizen had a feeling that Yusuke was not eating the groceries he bought for Yusuke and Atsuko. "Yusuke, why don't you eat the food we buy?" Yusuke mumbled "It's not a big deal, mom just needs it more than we do." Raizen knew that Yusuke was hiding something "What does your mom do with the food?" Yusuke tried to evade the question "It's eaten." "Than why don't you eat it?" "Mom sells it for her drinks." "WHAT? That is unexceptable. I have an apartment nearby, we will keep the food there. You and Atsuko can eat dinner there and there will be a lunch for you Yusuke."

That plan worked well for a while. Then Atsuko noticed that Raizen was not in his apartment most of the time. Atsuko took half of the food in the refrigerator and sold it for her drink. Yusuke and Atsuko split the remaining food, Raizen did not know this was happening until he caught her one day.

Atsuko snuck into Raizens apartment at 1:45 PM on July 22. Atsuko almost made it out of the door when she walked straight into Raizen. "What do you think you are doing Atsuko?"

Atsuko answered "I need the food more than Yusuke does. He is a growing boy that does not need much food. What I do with my share of the food is none of your business, especially since you are hardly ever here long enough to notice. I am not stupid, you do not live here."

Raizen glared at Atsuko. She cowered from the primal rage shown in his eyes. "Where I live is none of your business. You are not my wife or my sister. You and Yusuke should be honored that I see his potential, and he will bring it out, with or without you."

"Are you threatening me Raizen?"

"Rest assured Atsuko, if I were threatening you, you would know. I was merely stating the truth. I am going to change my locks tonight. Have Yusuke come by to receive a new key. I will give his school credit so that he may purchase his lunch there. Yusuke also will be dining with me nightly. If you want money for your drinks and drugs or for food, purchase it yourself." Raizen picked Atsuko up effortlessly and threw her out of the apartment before closing the door.

Yusuke was having a normal day at school. It was almost done and no-one had made fun of him or tried to beat him up. At three O'clock Yusuke left his school with the other students. He was taking the quick way home, cutting through backyards and alleys. In one alley a group of boys were waiting for him. It was the same seven boys that had beat him up the day he met Raizen.

Yusuke looked around cautiously, he remembered that day vividly. Yusuke knew that he had only escaped last time because they were unprepared and it was unlikely that they had made the same mistake again. Yusuke was correct, he was beaten pretty badly before the boys finished their 'fun.' Yusuke continued home with tattered clothes, a black eye, and several obvious bruises.

Yusuke's mom was home yet again when he got there. Atsuko made no mention of Yusuke's condition. She mumbled something about Raizen and his apartment, than she grabbed her coat and left the house. Yusuke did his homework in the empty house before heading out to Raizen's apartment at 4:45 PM.

Yusuke made it to his destination without a problem. Raizen was at the door of his apartment changing the lock on his door. Raizen seemed different than the caring man that had taken care of Yusuke these last six months. He was feral and angry, Yusuke feared Raizen for the first time. Raizen looked up from his work, his features softened as he looked at Yusuke but then hardened again as he saw the bruises. "Who did that to you?" his voice was soft and carried an undercurrent of danger.

Yusuke did not look at Raizen as he answered "some kids, I don't know their names. I could point them out to you if I saw them again." Raizen nodded, accepting the answer. He led Yusuke to the bathroom where cream was put on the black eye and bruises. The pain left Yusuke instantly though the bruises looked just as bad.

"Yusuke, I caught your mother stealing from me. She is not to be given entry to my apartment anymore, do you understand?" Raizen paused then continued after Yusuke agreed "from now on you will be buying lunch at school and eating dinner here with me at 6:00 every night." Raizen took a second closer look at Yusuke "you need new clothes as well. We can go shopping tomorrow after school, I will pick you up." The rest of the night went smoothly, the two of them enjoyed the dinner and the company of the other.

Yusuke was teased the next day at school. His teacher gave him detention for not wearing the school uniform. Yusuke was nervous about not meeting Raizen at the appointed time, especially after the night before. Yusuke was also tired of being treated poorly by his teachers and classmates, it would not happen for much longer. When class was over Yusuke dejectedly headed to the detention room.

Raizen went to pick up Yusuke afterschool in a Ferrari. He found out from one of Yusuke's classmates that Yusuke had detention. Raizen headed inside to sort out the mess, leaving the student confused as to what an obviously rich man wanted to Yusuke.

Raizen was not pleased to find out that Yusuke was in trouble for not having the school uniform. Raizen almost had Yusuke's teacher fired for the unnecessary punishment. The teacher was given a warning. Yusuke and Raizen went to the mall.

Two hours and countless stores later they were done. Yusuke had several new pants and shirts, seven new school uniforms, and three training uniforms. Raizen did not tell Yusuke why the training outfits were necessary until the two reached Raizen's apartment.

Raizen sat down on a couch with Yusuke for a serious conversation. "Yusuke, this bullying is not a once in a while occurrence. No charge of mine is going to grow up defenseless, I am an expert in the martial arts. I was not planning to start your training at seven and a half, I wanted to wait until you were nine. I see now that waiting would be doing a disservice to you. If you agree to be trained by me it will be hard work. You will not see the results right away, it will take anywhere from four months to a year for you to see the improvements. The reason for this is because if I am to teach you I am going to do it right, you will have to start at the basics. Do you agree?"

Yusuke did not have to think about Raizen's proposition for a long time. He remebered getting beat up the day before. He would do almost anything to get rid of the scorn the adults and students showed him. Yusuke agreed to become Raizen's student.


	4. Chapter 1

This is a transition chapter, the real chapter one should be out by next Sunday.

By the time Yusuke was ten he could hold his own in a street fight. Raizen decided it was time for Yusuke to enter his first tournament. Yusuke came in third in the junior division. Atsuko was not there to support him however, Raizen was. Yusuke won his first tournament three tries later. Yusuke also learned great control so that he wouldn't accidentally reveal how good he was. Raizen was there for every step of the way. Raizen told Yusuke the truth of who he was when Yusuke was eleven.

At fourteen Yusuke was feared by many people. He skipped many classes, always making sure to pass all of his classes. He resented his mom and looked to Raizen as a parental figure. When Yusuke died from saving the kid Raizen was upset. He realised that he had wanted Yusuke to be his heir as well as his son. Yusuke accepted Spirit World's terms and came back to life.

Raizen wasted no time in making Yusuke his official heir. Yusuke and Raizen were closer than ever. It was time for Yusuke's first mission. he was to defeat Hiei, Kurama, and Goki without showing his true potential. Yusuke disposed of Goki easily enough, only pretending to be injured. Yusuke was relieved that Kurama did not want to fight. Hiei threatening Keiko gave Yusuke an excuse to fight better.

Yusuke's first few cases and most of the Dark Tournament progressed with Yusuke only fighting as well as he had to win the fight. During the final match of the Dark Tournament Yusuke had to use a little of his demon abilities to beat Togoro.

Sensui killed Yusuke with little effort. Raizen was enraged with Sensui and relieved when he felt Yusuke calling on his demon blood to stay alive. Raizen left his apartment and went back to the Makai to kill Sensui. In the Makia Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were failing to kill Sensui. Yusuke and Raizen arrived at the scene at the same time, within seconds Sensui was dead.

Raizen insisted that Yusuke and the others had to stay with him untill they recoperated atleast alittle. Hiei and Kurama were reluctant to take up the offer, they knew who and what Raizen is. There was no polite way for anyone but Koenma to refuse. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara spent a week with Raizen at his castle. Raizen had business to attend to so he stayed in Makai when the others went back to Ningenkai.

Yusuke stayed in Raizen's apartment now that his secret is out. He preformed better in school but was no more social. Raizen was working getting permission to adopting Yusuke. Koenma made Hiei stay in Ningenkai so Hiei and Yusuke shared the apartment. Hiei registered and went to middle school- under protest of course.

The spirit detectives lived life quietly the next couple of months, only a few minor cases had to be taken care of. Hiei found another sparring partner in Yusuke and Yusuke learned to use sparring as a type of anger management. Yusuke kept some of his more demonic attributes. His hair went down to his shoulders and was pulled back in either a braid or ponytail. The markings were explained away as tattoos. The teachers were not suprised given Yusuke's facade. They were suprised that a good kid like Kurama would hang out with Yusuke.


	5. Chapter 2

-1I don't own squat so don't sue me

Due to popular demand I am continuing this story instead of abandoning it like I had planned to and so with out further ado I give you Chapter 2 of Yusuke's Heritage

Like all quiet times in Yusuke's life this too came to an end. On August 15th The adoption agency called Raizen with news about Yusuke's adoption status. The agency had a policy that all children up for adoption over the age of 12 had to live with their prospective parent(s) for six months before they can adopt the child. Yusuke had only officially been staying with Raizen for four months. And so we join our heroes hanging out at Raizen's apartment on a Friday night.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were sparring in the backyard waiting for Raizen to come back from the store with dinner. As they were fooling around they heard the doorbell ring. Yusuke went around the house to see who was at the door. A pale man with greasy hair was glaring at the door.

"What do you want?" Yusuke was not happy about this intruder interrupting his fun. The man's glare increased as he took in Yusuke's appearance. He was unused to seeing tattooed teens or boys with their hair that long.

"Does Yusuke Urimeshi live here?" Yusuke's name was barely understandable through the man's accent. As soon as Yusuke's name was mentioned by a stranger Hiei was by Yusuke's side, hand at his sword hilt. Kurama was in place several seconds later.

"What do you want with him?" This time it was Hiei who spoke. His voice promised death if the answer given was not what he wanted to hear.

"I will talk only to him, not to random hooligans." The man was either very brave, very stupid, or suicidal. Hiei lunged to kill the impudent human only to be held back by a tree branch that moved to grab him. Hiei growled but subsided.

"We can not let you speak with him without first knowing your business with him" Yusuke's voice had no hint in it that he was who the strange man was looking for. The pale man muttered something under his breath. Yusuke and the others would have been unable to hear him if they were not demons. The man had muttered "muggles".

Hiei and Kurama were instantly on the defensive when they heard the word. Few communities used it and those who do generally are not friendly with outsiders. Yusuke didn't know what the big deal was but he went with the others' lead.

"Leave Now, Yusuke is not going to want to talk to you." If this man was dangerous enough to put Hiei and Kurama on guard then he is not to be taken lightly. The man did not seem threatened by Yusuke and Hiei's menacing demeanor.

"I have business with Yusuke Urimeshi and with him alone. If you hooligans do not know where he is say so and I will either leave or wait here for him. I did not come here to be accosted by brats."

Yusuke was about to tell Kurama to let Hiei attack when he caught the smell of Raizen coming back from the shop. Raizen walked up to the door and surveyed the newcomer before asking "What do you want?"

The stanger looked towards the demon with a sneer that faded away as he saw Raizen despite the long white hair and purple tattoos. The strength in Raizen's aura was palpable even to a lay human. The stranger decided not to antagonize the obviously powerful demon. "I am here to speak with either Yusuke Urimeshi or his current guardian."

"That would be me, the name's Raizen. We'll go inside and talk while the boys eat their dinners." Raizen did not ask this of the stranger he ordered it. The stranger knew that he did not have an option. He followed Raizen into the house.

The three (relatively) young demons grabbed the food as soon as Raizen put it down on the counter. They each took enough food to feed three human teenagers. Yusuke silently agreed to let Raizen do the talking. Hiei scanned the stranger's mind and nodded to Raizen after finding nothing in it that would be a danger to them.

Raizen did not inform the man that the teenager he was sitting across from was the boy he was searching for. "So, you going to answer my question or am I to assume you are an enemy and react accordingly?"

The stranger showed no visible sign of fear but Raizen could smell it "What question was that?"

"Your name stranger, and your Business." Raizen stared at the stranger who was unable to meet his eyes.

"My business is one that can only be understood after an explanation, and you are not cleared for it."

Raizen snorted, he had no patients for arrogant humans that think a little genetic anomaly makes them superior to the rest of the human race. "I can assure you I have clearence for the explanation, I know about your kind. There was a debate a few years back on whether you wizards should be a race different than humans. Tell me your business quickly before I decide to go off my diet."

The stranger did not know what Raizen meant by 'going off his diet' but he did know he did not want to find out. "This is a tale that I meant to tell Yusuke and his mother only. I will not disclose any secrets that are not mine. Sixteen, nearly seventeen years ago, I joined ranks with a bad man back in England-"

"Please, I am not stupid. You joined Voldemort, did you not?"

The stranger looked at the man in shock "What how did you know…never mind it isn't important. Yes I joined Voldemort."

"And what does this have to do with Yusuke?"

"Patience, I am getting to that. So sixteen years ago I became a death eater. I will not say I was forced into it because I wasn't. What the death eaters offered me was a family that was interested in my skills. So for a few months I was a death eater and not unhappy with my lot in life. I knew that the potions I made were being used to hurt people, but I didn't care as long as I didn't have to see it. This changed at my first dark revel."

Yusuke was confused about what was going on, he didn't know who Voldemort was. The only reason he did not attack the stranger then was because he had agreed to let Raizen take care of things. He also wished that Hiei hadn't told him what a dark revel was when he sensed Yusuke's confusion.

The stranger continued his tale unaware of Yusuke's hostility. "As my first dark revel I was the guest of honor. I was to use my potions on a muggle family to start off the event." The stranger was quiet for a moment shaking unwanted memories of screams from his head "The dark revel was beyond disturbing. I wish it was the last dark ritual I ever did but it's not. And I am digressing."

"I needed to get drunk, very drunk, after the completion of that revel. I took the nearest porkey out and wound up in London. I barhopped through the continent and somehow managed to wind up drunk beyond belief in a Japanese bar. I didn't speak a word of Japanese at the time. Then again I didn't have to. All I needed to say was the name of the drink I wanted."

Yusuke interrupted at this point despite his promise to Raizen "Would you get to the point already some of us have lives you know."

The stranger glared at Yusuke but didn't say anything in response "I woke up the next morning in a bed with a woman I didn't remember meeting. I left as soon as I woke up and didn't think of her again for fourteen years."

Raizen had a bad feeling about this. "Then why come here now?"

The man answered "Last year I making a potion with a student that accidentally wound up being a parentage potion. Those potions turn red on contact with skin if the person has fathered a child. Imagine my surprise when the potion turned red. I searched all of Japan until I found where my child was. I was surprised but not unhappy to see that he is up for adoption. If you would take me to him now, I will bring him home for the necessary six months time and then give him a family."

Yusuke was enraged when he heard this. Some random guy coming in here and trying to adopt him when Yusuke doesn't even know his name. How Dare he? Raizen addressed this issue while Yusuke was fuming.

"I don't suppose you have proof for us other than your word?"

The other man was smug "you can call the agency it is cleared with them."

Yusuke got up and stormed out. Hiei followed him and the two fought in the back yard while Raizen contacted the agency.

Kurama waited to hear what was going on and whether he would get to kill his friend's father.

"Hello this is Raizen, I am calling about Yusuke Urimeshi's status"

"uhuh"

"I see"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you"

Raizen hung up the phone and told Kurama to get Yusuke so the two could discuss this with the stranger. The stranger watched Kurama leave, recognizing the name and wanting to see his son. The man scowled when he saw Yusuke enter after Kurama talked to him.

Yusuke stomped in and Kurama left to go home taking Hiei with him. Yusuke waited for the two to leave before asking "What's your name again?"

The stranger looked at him "You are Yusuke?" Yusuke nodded "Impudent brat, you should have told me in the beginning." Yusuke was not happy at this man coming in to his home and ordering him around. Just who did he think he is the Emperor of Japan. Then Yusuke realized something "You never told us your name"

"My apologies, I am Severus Snape


	6. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hey look; it hasn't been half a year since my last update

Chapter three

Yusuke snorted "So you aren't any one important." Severus took exception to the teen's derision.

"I happen to be a potions master back in England."

Yusuke and Raizen glanced at each other and desperately tried not to laugh at the human who thought he was a potions master. The two demons then proceeded to ignore the human. "What's going to happen to me?" Severus tried to answer only to be cut off by Raizen.

"Unfortunately, you have to spend a few months with him. He is your biological father and as such he has a claim to you despite your being my heir. You have to live with him for four months before deciding whether you want to live with him."

Yusuke was not happy "What about us? We only have two more months before you can adopt me."

Raizen sighed "There is nothing I can do, short of killing him I mean. The only reason you are getting this choice at all is because I named you my heir."

Yusuke tried to come up with a reason why he couldn't go with Severus; "That's right, I am your heir and as your heir I need to finish my training."

Raizen shook his head with a frown "nice try kid, but it isn't gonna fly. I'll send Hiei with you to continue your training and I'll come and visit when I can."

Severus was quiet while they spoke allowing the two some time to work out what they were going to do, but now he spoke. "What are you heir to Yusuke, That you need to train at your age?

Yusuke looked to Raizen, making sure that he had permission to tell the human. "Raizen is lord to a vast amount of land and I was picked to succeed him at a young age."

Severus had the feeling that Yusuke wasn't telling him everything but he decided not to pry. "We will leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

Yusuke did not like this man telling him what to do "Just wait one damn minute, I can't leave tomorrow, it's too soon. I have to take care of some shit around here first before I go with you. And while we're on the topic let's get one thing straight, I am only going with you because I have to in order for Raizen to adopt me. I don't like you and I don't want to. You are not my dad, so don't try to be."

Severus wasn't going to let a child speak to him like that even if it was his son. "You are my son whether you like it or not and you _will_ treat me with respect."

Yusuke was enraged at the nerve of the stranger that is his biological father "I am not your son. You left me alone when I was born; I grew up knowing I was unwanted. Raizen was the first person to treat me like I mattered. He is my dad you are just the sperm donor I have to live with for four months."

Yusuke took a breath before he opened his mouth to continue but instead

"That's enough Yusuke. This isn't going to help any one. And you sir have to keep in mind Yusuke's situation. This is how its going to work; Yusuke will spend tomorrow finishing his obligations here, he will then spend the evening and night with his friends. The two of you will leave the morning after that." Raizen had spoken. By the time the three of them finished hashing every thing out it was 10:45 at night so Severus left for his hotel room leaving the two demons alone.

Yusuke went to school early the next day to explain things to his teachers. Most of his teachers were skeptic but had no choice besides working things out with the teen. Yusuke and the principal worked out a deal where he would be tested on whether he could go on to the next grade when he returned in December. The school had a sense of revelry that day, most students were ecstatic with Yusuke leaving. Only four people were unhappy with Yusuke leaving: Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

After school the gang went to Yusuke and Raizen's apartment to hang out while Yusuke packed. Kurama and Kuwabara promised to take care of things in Japan while the other two were gone and to call Raizen if they had a problem. Hiei got into a ten hour argument with Raizen about proper behavior around the humans in England. Nobody in the apartment was happy about Yusuke and Hiei leaving. Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara left around eleven thirty to let the three other demons sleep.

Severus arrived at Raizen's residence at 9:10 in the morning. The three already there were eating breakfast. Yusuke and Hiei lingered over their breakfast for as long as they dared to. Finally Raizen told the two to finish their breakfast and grab their bags. Finally, at 10 in the morning, Yusuke and Hiei were ready to go.

The four of them took a taxi to the Japanese Ministry of Magic. When the party arrived at the ministry, Raizen pushed Yusuke through the glass wall barrier rather than taking the time to explain that the wall is insubstantial. Severus had trouble getting Hiei permission to go through the floo because of his record. It took Raizen calling Koenma to get Hiei authorization to pass. Raizen said goodbye to Yusuke and Hiei then walked out of the building. Severus was left alone with the task of convincing a teenage demon to use the Floo.


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Yusuke started to get apprehensive as Raizen walked away, if Hiei wasn't with him he would have bolted completely. He stared around at the building as Severus led them to the floo section. Hiei and Yusuke stared at the fire they were in front of in disbelief. Yusuke knew the human was insane and this was proof, going into fires tends to hurt. Hiei just hated floo travel; he did it once and was not looking forward to repeating the experience. Severus glanced at his charges and sighed. They were scowling and sending out menacing vibes. Why couldn't his offspring be a normal wizard?

Severus stopped his musings "To use the floo you take a pinch of that powder" he pointed to a small bag on a shelf next to the fireplace. "Put it into the fire and say 'Hogsmeade'". Yusuke turned to look at Severus "There is no way I'm going into a fire. We will go to England another way or not at all." Hiei picked up Yusuke's surface thoughts and glared at the other two. Now he would have to insist on the Floo despite his hatred of it to get Yusuke over his understandable fear of fire.

"We have to go by floo"

"No, we can't. You don't understand Hiei, I can't." Yusuke was visibly panicked at the thought of walking through the fire.

"You have to get over this ridiculous fear." Severus had no clue of Yusuke's past and why fire is a perfectly logical fear for him.

Yusuke dismissed Severus as unimportant "_Please,_ I can't. I'll work on it with you in England okay? I just can't walk into the fire." Hiei conceded he didn't want to do it any more than Yusuke.

"You heard him, human; find us another means of transportation."

Severus refused to let the demons boss him around. He grabbed the pouch of floo powder. Hiei sensed what Severus wanted to do almost too late- the human's shield was unexpected. Severus threw the powder into the fire and went to grab Yusuke, only to find a sword at his neck and Yusuke ready to defend himself. Okay, obviously that wasn't one of his better plans. "We could travel by portkey, though that is an uncomfortable experience to those who aren't used to it." Was all that Severus said aloud.

Hiei took the knowledge of how a porkey works from Severus' mind. He then told Yusuke how one travels by portkey. The two demons agreed to portkeying, so Severus went to talk to the head of travel about procuring a portkey for the trio.

The Head of Travel was a woman in her late forties with a stern appearance. She was wearing plain black robes with no distinctive features and the only jewelry was a gold wedding ring on her right hand. "May I help you?" She asked in a brisk manner, she did not want to be disturbed.

"Yes, I need a portkey to Hogsmeade Station, Scotland." Severus' voice was condescending as always.

"And why do you need a portkey to Hogsmeade?" Few people wanted to go to Hogsmeade during the school year, it is her job to make sure that they did not want to kidnap or harm Harry Potter.

"I happen to be a professor there." Severus' scorn was obvious to the watching demons.

"Really" they could practically taste her skeptism. "It is the middle of the term at Britain, why aren't you there already?"

Severus did not want to give that woman his life story. "I had to pick up those boys" he pointed at Yusuke and Hiei. "I only found them this week. They are late enough for school without your refusing us a portkey." Severus' glare was so strong that the Head of Travel didn't even entertain the notion of saying no.

She nodded meekly and made a portkey for them out of a card on her desk. "It is set to leave in five minutes."

Severus walked away without thanking or acknowledging the Head of Travel. "Put your hands on the portkey and don't let go of the bags." Hiei and Yusuke did not argue for once, they were ready to leave the Japanese Ministry of Magic. The two did as they were told and as soon as Severus touched it also, they felt a jerk around their navel and were yanked to Hogsmeade Scotland.

Severus had expected the two brats would have stumbled or fallen when they landed. They made a smoother landing than him, putting Severus into a poor mood. Hiei and Yusuke were unimpressed with Yusuke's first sight in Great Britain; the train station looked like it had remained untouched since the eighteen hundreds.

There was a carriage outside the station waiting for them. Severus went into the carriage first without mentioning the threstrals- he hoped the boys could not see them.

"Hey Severus, What are those- omph." Yusuke was abruptly cut off by Hiei elbowing his ribs. Hiei did not want to unward his Jagan until he had no choice, luckily Yusuke got the point.

"They're obviously carriages. Have you never seen one before?" Severus had an eyebrow raised and contempt was thick in his voice.

"Not in real life, most people use cars." Yusuke could sense a fight coming on with his father and that was fine with him if it would postpone having to go to the school.

"You are no longer with muggles, we do not lower ourselves to using common _cars_." Severus did not want to fight with Yusuke, he wanted to get to Hogwarts and have the whole introduction thing over with.

This chapter was edited for once.


	8. Chapter 5

I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. If I did they both would be quite different and I would not be at a Fanfiction website. With that said I would like to warn those who would like Yusuke to forgive Snape to stop reading now or don't flame me for you have been warned. Yusuke and Snape will **NOT** play nice. On a lighter note I would like to thank Linkstarwind for becoming my permanent beta.

Chapter 5

Yusuke reluctantly got into the carriage. He did not trust those bird-horse things, but Hiei usually knows what he's doing so he'd keep his mouth shut. The ride to Hogwarts was tense and quiet. Severus was wondering about the students and staff's reaction to his son and Yusuke was still mad at him for forcing the trip to Britain. Hiei was always quiet in new situations so his silence was expected.

Severus was never as happy to be at Hogwarts as he was after that ride, even Death Eater meetings bothered him less. Yusuke walked as slowly as he could in a surreptitious manner. Despite his reputation back home, Yusuke becomes incredibly uncomfortable around crowds; especially when he doesn't know anyone. Severus started out walking with his normal brisk stride but had to slow to a crawl, ensuring Yusuke was not left behind.

The two demons and the Death Eater entered the school during a class, no one saw them in the hallway on their way to the headmaster's office. The office was guarded by a stone gargoyle that jumped out of the way as soon as it sensed Yusuke and Hiei approaching it. Severus did not comment on how odd the gargoyle's behavior was. The gargoyle was in front of a long spiraling set of stairs that led to a closed door.

The three walked up the staircase; Severus was out of breath by the time they reached the top. The door opened before anyone could knock on it. An old man with long white hair and a beard reminiscent of Merlin sat in a chair behind a big wooden desk. Next to the desk was a fire bird on an old scratched willow perch.

The old man stood up "Welcome back, Severus, my friend. Was your trip successful?" Yusuke growled at the old man; Hiei was the only one who heard him. The old man introduced himself to the two demons, "I am headmaster of this school, my name is Albus Dumbledore. You will enjoy learning here, I'm sure. You are Severus' son after all."

Hiei snorted at Dumbledore's optimism, drawing the old man's attention to him. "I'm sorry child, but you mustt say goodbye to your elder foster brother now and return home to your parents."

Hiei growled and unsheathed his sword running at the presumptuous old man who couldn't be more wrong if he tried. Yusuke half-heartedly attemted to grab the shorter demon as he ran past but failed to do so. Yusuke ran in front of Dumbledore and blocked the sword with his hand. The sword impaled Yusuke's hand, avoiding any bones. Hiei stilled and watched the blood fall from Yusuke's hand, splattering to the floor. A few seconds later, Hiei wrenched his attention away from the blood and back to Yusuke, who was talking.

"-and. You know better than to attack an unknown even if he is an old bastard that pushes your buttons. That's the kind of stuff Kuwabara and I'm supposed to do, not you."

Hiei glanced uncomfortably at the two Hogwarts staff and spoke in a harsh whisper, "Don't you dare compare me to that fool. And you should be aware by now that getting between me and my prey is not a wise decision."

Yusuke was unable to respond to the other's comment because Hiei took out extra bandages from his cloak and started to bandage Yusuke's wound. Both Hiei and Yusuke knew that that if Yusuke was human he would need stitches, but since Yusuke is not human the wound would just scar.

Severus and Dumbledore did not insist that Yusuke go to the hospital wing, they were in shock. Hiei took advantage of the situation to slightly alter the humans' memories. In a few seconds they forgot that the sword went through Yusuke's hand but not who the attack was intended for.

Severus wanted to know how his son could get stabbed and not scream even if the cut wasn't very deep. Dumbledore was wondering why Severus would bring someone who was obviously unbalanced to Hogwarts.

Severus waited for Hiei to finish before speaking, "We'll go to the hospital wing after we finish this. We don't want to risk an infection in your hand; who knows when that dunderhead last cleaned his sword."

Hiei let that comment go because he was distracted by Fawkes. The phoenix glided over to Hiei, trilling once he reached the demon. Dumbledore visibly relaxed as Fawkes perched on Hiei's shoulder. Dumbledore mistakenly thought that the pheonix was comfortable because Hiei was a good person, however, Fawkes just liked Hiei's body heat. The presence of the firebird kept the fire demon calm enough to respond to Dumbledore's original command. "I am an orphan. Where Yusuke goes I go; we are not to be separated."

Dumbledore did not want to keep such a dangerous person around the students. However, he remembered another red eyed orphan that wanted to attend Hogwarts. He wanted to avoid a second Tom Riddle if it was at all possible. "I will allow you to star here, at the school. You will be held to the same rules as Yusuke though you will not stay in the same rooms."

Hiei nodded, this was acceptable to him. Yusuke, on the other hand, was not happy with Dumbledore's order. "you are horribly mistaken if you think I will agree to this. Hiei is my friend. I will not abandon him in a foreign nation with odd customs."

Hiei snorted, "more like _you_ don't want to be left alone. You know I would be fine."

"Tch, Whatever" Yusuke's response was no surprise to Hiei though Severus did not appreciate his son's rudeness.

The two humans debated with the demons about the rules until a stampede of feet outside the door distracted them. Hiei was amused, while Yusuke sighed in relief. Severus, scowled, displeased, and Dumbledore was secretly amused and annoyed though he showed neither.

"That's just the students on their way to dinner. We'll go ourselves, if no one has anything else to add."

"I'm good for now, let's go eat already." Hiei glared at Yusuke before realizing he really had no current complaint and wasn't rushing things for food. Hiei did not respond to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up to lead the way to dinner only to be interrupted by Severus.

"I have two more things to add. No son of mine is going to run around in tattoos like a hooligan, especially in a school full of impressionable teenagers." Severus gave a stern look to Yusuke "It would ruin my reputation" added Severus silently. Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't respond to Severus's thought.

"Tough luck, my tattoos stay." Yusuke folded his arms over his chest.

Severus glared and scowled, Yusuke did not back down. "Fine" he bit out, "but you are still going to the hospital wing to deal with your cut."

"No, it was just a scratch, it will be fine."

"You were _slashed _by a _sword_ that has obviously been used before and you are not worried about contamination?" Severus' tone of voice made it clear that he thought Yusuke was being prideful and immature.

"That is correct. Hiei takes good care of his swords."

Severus did not argue because he wanted to get Yusuke off guard regarding his tattoos later on.

The halls were empty again as the group of four made their way to the Great Hall. Severus knew he was going to regret bringing Yusuke here but it was too late to back off. Dumbledore told the two boys to stay outside the doors until they opened on his way into the Great Hall with Severus.

If Yusuke and Hiei weren't demons they wouldn't have been able to hear Dumbledore's speech through the thick wooden doors. Dumbledore was taking too long to get to the point- in Yusuke's opinion anyway.

"I am pleased to announce the arrival of two guests for a term at Hogwarts. The son or one of our esteemed professors expressed an interest in his father's work-" It was Hiei's turn to keep Yusuke from harming Dumbledore. The two demons missed part of the speech in their scuffle. "-because they are not students they will not be sorted into a house and will be allowed to sit in on any class they wish." Yusuke and Hiei tuned out the rest of the speech deeming it too boring to bother to listen. A few minutes later the doors to the hall opened.

And so we reach the end of Chapter Five of Yusuke's heritage. If you review please include your opinion on the relationship between Yusuke and Dumbledore, Severus, or Hiei to help me continue faster. Thank you

---- Mistress of Fire


End file.
